Music is magic
by Little Lost Witch
Summary: Flash lights, music, actors, singers. Do you think that in world of music awards, where fights take place only on chart lists, true love and friendship is possible? There are people who want to prove that it is. First fic, rating just in case :.
1. begining

**Disclamer**: Sailor Moon is unfortunatlly not mine but is owned by very good artist Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Mamoru Chiba looked at his business partner with disbelive.

-You really know how to contact her?

-It's not that hard as everybody think it is. You just have to have good conections. Nobody disappear from show business without living any tracks. It's just imposible.

-But the question is will she say yes.

-That's not a problem, she already say she would be happy to come back on stadge. Succes is just one of the worst addictions, that no one can resist.

-Tommorow I will annouce this to the board, and we will start preparation I'm counting on you. Are you really sure that she will say yes? You know that if I tell this to CEO, it will be final.

-Don't worry Mamoru I'm really sure about it.

-I belive you Daimondo, so till tomorrow.

Both men stand up and shake hands. Black haired man watched as his colleague, walk from office and close the door behind him. Mamoru was one of the manager of the StarDust Corporation. The most sucessful company on music market. They leading singers where on top of all music charts and because of that, they were also the most popular stars that everybody knew and recognized. From some time he had a problem that, it seems , have just solved itself. He was the youngest managers i n corporation, and because of that, everybodys eyes were set on him. He always feel like one false step could ruin his career and this wasn't very nice perspective. About two weeks ago, boss told him that Mamoru has to prepare anniversary of company. It was fifty years anniversy so in other words, a big event in the show bussines and every little detail of this ceromony was on his head. The most stars have already accept to take a part in this, but that everybody expected. He needed something unpredictable and amaizing and... he didn't know how to describe it but it should be very, very impressive. Till this day unfortunatly he didn'finde anything that wolud content him, and out of nowhere Daimondo gives him this brilliant idea. If Daimondo wasn't a guy Mamoru would probably kiss him and spin him around, but he was a guy so this kind of thoughts didn't even enter his mind. _Maybe It will work out good after all –_he thought and started preparing his speach for tommorow.

---0-0-0---

-One moreeee time!

-Noooooooooooo not again, you will kill us!

-Tsk tsk Seiya, what don't kill us, makes us stronger. Now get your lazy ass up and we will start again

-Ussaaaaaggiiiiii plleeeaaasssssss!

-Seeeeiiiiiyyyyaaaaaa nnoooooo ! And a one and a two and go!

Two hours and lots of whining later exhousted Three Light lay on the floor and where brathing really hard. Usagi looked at them from above and smiled.

-And for the next time, what have I told you billion times and you never ever listen to me?

-No...alcohol – said Yaten

-No...females – that was Taiki who tried to get up, but decided that floor is much more comfortable that it look it is.

-And no...for staying...late at...night – Seiya looked for a moment on smiling Usagi and whas very currius from where had she get so many energy, that she wasn't laying with them on this really nice floor.

-Before dance classes – they say in union and started to laught.

-Very good. I'm soooooo happy that you remember and so proud of you- She pretened to clear unvisable tears- See you tommorow.

-Uuuuhhhhh

-Oh did I just heard that you have enought strenght to go next round! So stand up and we will continue. – for Seyias taste that was said to cheerful, and worrs of all she just started to go in direction of stereo. He looked paniced on his brothers who just like him found enought strenght to stand up and dash at Usagi.

-Hey guys...Hmm should I understand this as no more for today – Usagi gigled and tried to get from the bodys of three desperate mens that weren't moving

-Yes Usagi you should.

And that was the moment when blond haired girl started to laugh and after a second a three masculine voice joined her.

* * *

This is my first attempt to write so please be gentle :) 


	2. dreams becoming reality?

**Disclamer**: Don't own Sailor Moon snif snif :(

* * *

-Rei-chan that is so beautiful! – Usagi started to spin around holding long black dress in front of her- You really should try to show somebody your projects, you would be famous in no time! 

-Oh Usa, Usa you are still living in the dream world. You should know by now, that to enter show business you must have connection and very, very big amount of luck.

-You forgot to mention talent, and you definitively have it!

-Of course if YOU were capable of become dance trainer of music stars for me become a famouse designer should be pice of cake.

Pillow hit Rei on the head and she tured around to find her best friend with crossed arms and a wicked smile on face

-That was mean Rei!- Usagi showed her tonge and in second later she was hit by the pillow too.

-Hey!

-You started it Odango!

And with little feathers flying around, two girls started another pillow war.

---0-0-0---

They were lying on the tempel floor and watching butterfly that was flying around the room. Pillows, reminders of previouse activity were scattered everywhere and a warm wind was blowing from open door. From the garden you could heard birds singin. Usagi streched herself and closed her eyes.

-Rei

-Hmm?

-I could stay like this forever, it so peaceful- she said dreamly

-Me too- Rei smiled and get herself up a little – You know what?

-Noooooo what? – blond girl opened one of her sky blue eyes and looked at priestess.

-I'm really greatful that we became friends.

-Me to Rei-chan, but you know you just started being awufull sentimental lately, are you sure you aren't sick?- Usagi started to laugh when her black haired friend tried to chocke her, using to it a green pillow with lace around it.

---0-0-0---

-Chiba-san we heard about it already. Daimondo told us your brilliant idea!- CEO and the rest of the board where very impressed about it.

-He did?- Mamoru was very confused. That wasn't his idea after all and he wasn't feeling good about this thing. Daimondo looked calm and concentraited, but didn't say anything. _I can't take all the glory _– he was just starting to open his mouth when he heard his colleage voice.

-Chiba-san you shouldn't be so modest about it. I just tell you few of my ideas, and you choose this from all of them, so it was you after all who figure it out.

-I don't know Daimo..

-No but's Mamoru-san you just have to learn how to deal with succes that's all.

-So if we figure it out- CEO brake them- the meeting is over, and Chiba-san

-Yes

-I'm counting on you

---0-0-0---

She looked at her watch once again and bit her lip. Of course she would be late, she need a miracle to get on time to the meeting. Traffic jam was hughe, she get out from bus few station to soon because she already knew, that going on foot would be faster way to get into StarDast bulding. Usagi run as fast as she only could and when she finally get to her destination she was very tired. The young receptionist looked at her and smiled really warm.

-Ah Usagi-chan you are just on time today! Kunzaite-san will be so proude of you!

-On time? Naru-chan it's 12.30 and I should be here on 12.00- she looked suprised on brown haired girl.

-Nope! You are wrong Usagi, look at the clock you have 10 minuts of free time.

Blond haired girl looked at the clock, and then at watch on her hand. It was 40 minuts difference betwen them.

-Hmmmm... Oh I remember I have changed time on my watch before going to sleep. I forgot about it completely – she fall on the floor with relife and Naru looked at her from her desk.

-You know that you look kind of silly siting in the middle of the hall?

-Who cares. I'm on time- Usagi gigled and show her a victory sign – Kunzaite will get a heart attack when he see...- and she stop. Usagi eyes grow wide and she looked streight on the black haired man who was walking to the elevator.

-It can't be...-she mumred and quickly stand up.

-Usagi?- Naru didn't hear any respond, what was very wierd for everyone who knew this little blond girl.

She really tried to get to elevetor before doors will lock, but she wasn't quick enought. She looked at numbers changing on the board next to elevator doors and she run in to another one when she saw that numbers stoped on seven floor.. Hall of the 7th floor was crowded and she couldn't find this men. She sighnet and turn around. _It couldn't be true_ – she think- _it was only my stupid imagination._ She gave up and went back to elevator and pushed button with number eleven on it.

---0-0-0---

Mamoru didn't want to go in this mess but what else could he do if nobody was anwsering phone for about half an hour. He pushed the button with number seven and as soon as he heard quiet ping he left the elevator. It was so noisy here, and lots of people were walking around, trying to remember they anwsers on standard question. He must really seriously speak with Jadaite, about his ideas to get new stars for TV show in TVM. He pushed himself betwen crowd and when he get to the Jadaites office he practicaly run inside. Jadaite was speaking with some kind of blond haired girl, who was wearing so much make up that Mamoru thought that maybe if he clear all of this colorfull mess from her face, it would become empty withoute any lips, nose and other human parts. Jadaite looked at him with desperation in his eyes.

-You had right, it wasn't a best idea of mine- Mamoru sighned and get near desk.

-I told you, you had diffrent verdict, so now it's up to you to close this case. But I'm here for something diffrent. I have left here my briefecase. Have yo seen it.- Black haired man in a corner of his eyes saw, that unfortunatly this woman, girl, or whatever was that, was trying to seduce him. He really thanked in time like this for his selfcontrol, because he have a very big desire to yell at her, and throw her out from office. In a meanwhile his valuable briefcase land in front of him, and Jadaite looked at him with pleading eyes.

-Okey okey I will try to do something about it – his friend smiled wide – but I don't promise antyhing. – with that last words he leave the room, and when he looked up he saw a girl with a strange haircut going into the elevator.

-It can't be her...-but he wasn't so sure about it. He tried to catch the girl before the doors will close, but when he finally get to elevator she was long ago gone.

-It's impossible – he mumred – it's just my imagination.

---0-0-0---

Usagi run into the room where conference was having place. Of course she was late, and she gulped nervously before entering room. Everyone looked at her and she just could feel how she is becoming redder in every second. She steped forward and takeed a deep bow with her hands clasped in front of her and eyes closed

-I'm so sorry. I have thought that I saw someone familiar, but it was mistake, and then I couldn't find way here, because I was lost in somekind of hall. Please, plese forgive me. I'm very very sorry.  
-Oh Usagi, Usagi, today you are lucky because boss is late too, and here he comes! – when Kunzaite said that, doors open up and she straighten herself up with relife, but just for a moment.

-Usako? – voice was deep and soft like velvet, she slowly turned around and gasped

-You are the guy from my dream!

Room became silent.

* * *

**whitney9h**: I will work hard to correct my spelling. I don't know how it works, but I always must mismatch letters, or add bonus one (I'm very generouse I think ; ) and I see it when I have send it already -.-', just my luck. Thank you again for point it to me, it was very helpful :) 

**Megan Consoer**: Thank you so much :). I have lots of ideas for this story so I will be happy to fulfil your reqest :). I'm hoping that you will like it too :)

Wow already I had a reviews :). I was sure that I wouldn't have any on a first chapter :), I was so happy that I was wrong :) I want to thank you bouth one more time :)


	3. twisted fate

**Disclamer**: I don't own Sailor Moon : 

* * *

She just stood there looking at him and he couldn't believe it. That same hair-style that he remembered and the same shining blue eyes. She didn't have any make-up, and was wearing only regular blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a bunny in the middel of a red heart.

-Mamoru? It's everything okey? – Kuzaite voice snap him out from his thought

-Even better- he grab Usagis hand – continue without me. I have something to do- and without explenation he practicaly run from the room with shocked blond right behind him.

He was here, like she always imagine him to be. He was much more handsome than she ever dreamed but it was a good thing right? She didn't hear anything, she was lost in his dark blue eyes, so when he sudendly grabed her arm, she wasn't able to do anything, but follow him where ever he would take her.

Office was very big and cold. Every thing was so clean and steryl, that if she would have to guess she would probably tell that nobody was using it from a long time. He stayed before her and with disbelive touched her face.

-What do you doing- she steped back only to be stoped by wall. She gulped nervously and started to think how to escape from here.

-I just try to make sure, that it isn't a dream and you wouldn't disappear as quick as I close my eyes – voice which hunted her for so many nights. She closed her eyes and tryied to slow down beating of her heart.

-I serched for you for so long Usako, I lost hope to see you ever again- he stepped closer but she move away from him and with relife she saw that she was near the door.

-Usako, what happend, you didn't even say anything, did I do something wrong, did you find somebody else, why did you leave me please tell me...

She looked at him and was catch be his gaze, so many emotions were passing in his eyes, fear, happines, anger, relife...

-I...I...

-Excuse me – somebody enter the room and was looking strange at them – did I interrupted something?

When the man in front of her was focused on this new person she run from office as fast as she could, trying to stop tears fallin from her eyes.

-Okey! That was wierd. What have you done to her?- man was looking strange at Mamoru. He never saw, him that moved. His boss always was cold and stiff, but now he was behaving like a mad man. His gaze could froze anything.

-Good timeing Zosaite really- Zoisaite fell chills on his back, but before he could explain anything, his boss run from office and followed this strange girl.

-Interesting, very interesting- mumered blond haired man leaving empty office and went to secretary desk.

-Unazuki

-Yes Zoisaite-san, how can I help you?

-Do you know who was that girl that just run from Chiba-san office?

-She was here first time so unfortunatly not. It something happend?

-Nothing, but I have this strange feeling that from this day things will get very amusing.

---0-0-0---

She didn't know where she was going. She only knew, that she must run as fast as she could and leave building, and this man. Specialy this man. When she snap of his thought she saw that she's standing in front of tempels staires. She smailed weakly and started to walk. _No matter what us happening, sooner or later I always visit Rei_-she think.

-Usagi-chan what... Usagi are you crying?

Rei sat on bed next to crying blond and gave hesr cup with hot chocolate.

-So he really exist? It's kind of awkard.

-Yes, and worst of all he is my boss- Usagi looked sad on her cup.

-Worst? I thought you would be happy to met him

-Me too.

-Usagi, what have you done when you saw him

-I ... I run away.. I know it's stupied, but he started to say how much he missed me, how he was looking form me and I I couldn't tell him true. I wasn't ready to any of this- Usagi holded cup stronger, nad her fingers became white.

-Usagi-chan don't worry. Everything will work out. You always say so right?

-Right- Blond smiled weakly and siped some of her drink- I hope so -she add very quiet.

---0-0-0---

"I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire" – phone rung louder in every second.

-Honey don't pick up- man was kissing her neck and his hands sneak up behind her shirt.

-Sorry lover boy, but I must- she looked at the screen and blinked curiously.

-Rei what's up?

-Minako could you come to tempel as fast as you can?

-You know, I'm in the middel of something- she blinked to man who was now bitting her ear- What happend?

-Usagi is here, and she is crying...

-Usagi! You're joking right?- she back off from more and more annoyed man- Did somebody hurt her, I will kill him and...

-Chill down a little Minako! She found him.

-Him...him who...HIM!

-Yes

-I will be there in a minute. Bye!- she hang out and turned to her friend- Sorry lover boy, but I have something more important to do.

-Minako but...-he never have time to finish his sentence, because blond girl shut the door behind her.

-How can I help you?

-I would like a strawberry tea and maybe hmmm a piece of appel pie.

-Coming right up!

Drrryyyyynnnnn ddrrryyynnnnnn

-Somebody pick up phone, please!

-Here you are! Bon appetit!

-It's for you boss.

-Hello! Moon Light Cafe, Makoto Kino speaking how can I help you?

-Mako it's Rei.

-Rei-chan, something happened?

-Yes. Could you come here, it's very important.

-Okey I will be there right away but what is it.

-Usagi found him, and she is in pieces.

-Wow! That was unexpecting! I will be there in a moment. See ya

-Bye

Makoto looked at the black phone in front of her,

-Something happend boss?- red haired girl wasn't used to mood swings of her supperior.

-Yes Andrea, I must leave. Will you manage to stay here alone?

-Of course! Now go before I will have to throw you- Andrea blinked and run to take next order from the client.-Besides, I always can call Tenchi-san, he probably will be her in no time.

-Don't play with his heart Andrea! – Makoto taked off her aprone.

-I'm not, I'm only try to make him finally take me on a date. For God sake, he behaves like a teenager and I'm not getting any younger you know!

-All right call him but be a good girl.

When Makoto closed door behind her, she only heard laugh of her employee.

---0-0-0---

-Usagi are you all right, did he do something to you? – Minako like an hurricane run inside the tempel and huged her blond friend.

-I'm okey really, but how did..

-Usagi-chan what happend –Makoto just entered room.

-Mako-chan, but.. how...

-I thought that in time like this is good to have your friend near – Rei smiled and put tray with foure cups on the table.

-Rei-chan, thank you, thank you all- Usagi tryied to hold terars from runnig down her face

-Oooowww stop this love parade, we are not in Germany- Rei smirked and show her tongue.

-All right all right I take my thank you back, you are mean- Usagi crossed her arms and smiled

-Yup! That's Usagi that I like the most.

-Hey! You know what it means...-Minako jumped with joy

-What ? –Mako whasn't following her friend.

-It's meeeeaaaaaaannnnnnnnssssss sleepover party Yuuppiiii!

Usagi joined her with laugh.

-Nananananana Sleepover nananananana sleepover!

-Rei, are you okey with that? –Mako looked curiously at reaven haired girl

-Aaaaa what a hell. Comon- and with that she joined dancing blondes and a brown haired girl followed her.

-Rei could you lend me some t-shirt, I don't have anything to sleep in- Usagi looked sheeplishly on her friend.

-Hmmm I don't have either- Makoto was now trying to make some snaks for night talking

-Okey okey. I will find something for you three

-Two

-Minako? You have something to sleep in it?

-I told you that I was in the middel of something- she told them looking for something in her bag- aaahhhaa here it is she said and show them a fancy black underwear, with lots of laces and ribbons. They looked shocked at Minako

-What- said blond - girl always have to be prepared!

* * *

Thank you for reviews :) I hope you will like the next chapter. I corrected some of mistakes in first two chapters  



End file.
